Divinity
Kyra is currently a teacher at the Imperial Institute __TOC__ Power(s) Dead Lady: Physically deceased, her mutation triggered by death, Divinity can command any body part severed from her and rebuild her molecular structure from virtually any physical attack, regardless of how much damage or destruction she sustains, even if reduced to a skeleton. She can safely survive toxic conditions deadly to anyone else. She can also become intangible and walk on air, transform her hands into claws, and otherwise alter her body to an unclear extent. She can communicate telepathically with dead spirits either using their physical remains or on the astral plane and communicate with the cells, bacteria, and disintegrating tissue of corpses, temporarily resurrect the recently deceased as zombies or ghosts, and briefly summon images of deceased people from the minds of others. She has above-average strength, speed, agility, reflexes. History Kyra was quite normal, bearing no sign of any X gene to be found in her, though through more testing in latter years she would be found with one dormant and waiting. Her early years were fun, happy times, born in 1981 she was a happy little girl who knew nothing of the news of mutants or what would come. Kyra was about 8 when the revolution happend, her parents taken away from her and put into the human camps and she was branded after being found with the X gene that lay dormant in her body. She was only a child at the time and was adopted by foster parents, who were mutants like her. She would never accept them as her parents being a little terror till the day she was old enough to leave them legally. She spent most of her time at the institute as a child learning, and growing. She graduated finally after a long struggle about having no true x powers. That was until the day she died. No one really thought she could manifest a power, but when she was 20 she was involved in a horrible car accident, the people watching swore she had the wreck in an attempt to end her life, which worked for a whole 24 hours. SHe was horribly maimed, half her face missing, lost an arm and a leg and severely burned she was left sitting in the morgue for anyone to claim her body. If Kyra told the story she would tell about how she felt the blackness take her, and then nothing, no warmth no light at the end of the tunnel, it was cold and felt like hell bearing down on her very soul. Well she thought it was the end and would be happy to die, but no she woke up in pain, a dull aching in the side of her face, it was her body rebuilding her bone structure, her flesh coming back and even her body parts came crawling back to her. This was about the time when she ran out of the morgue naked and screaming, freaked out and scared. She was legally dead, and came back to the institute for help, it took three years for her to fully understand what was going on with her and to be able to control her rotting corpse. After that he took up a job as a teacher, hoping to aid the students who didnt quite understand what was going on with them. She teaches Biology, mainly because she understands the very basic of atoms and organisms and what makes each of them up, being what power she has it seemed fitting of her. Abilities Ability 1: Description. Category:Character Category:Mutant Category:Female Category:Institute Category:Empire Category:Taken Canons Category:Need avatar Category:Need SO